Rules and Policies
This is a guide to the rules and policies of the wiki. They may change at any time, but any major changes will be announced. Inclusion Policies Information covered Info on the games * Obviously, the main goal of this wiki is to document and translate information found within the Mandrake Boys games, including character names and profiles, story text, and any other information. ** Precedence should be given to the Korean version, as it is the original. See "Standardization conventions" below for more information. *** As of 4 September 2017, new rules have been added for the English release. Please see the updated Standardization Conventions. * Other media, such as the light novels. * This is not a gameplay guide, but information on how to obtain limited seeds or mixers will be provided on the appropriate pages. Likewise, current event information will be covered. * Other merchandise, such as the day planners. ** Doujin (fan) merchandise can be included, but only if circle\artist information is available, and they should be clearly marked as unofficial. Do not share complete doujinshi scans without artist permission. Provide purchasing links when possible. * Comics off the official twitters. Standardization Conventions * Now that there is an English version, English names should be used whenever possible, as this is the English language wiki. However, the Korean version should still be considered the primary source of character information, and differences should be noted. Korean and Japanese names will still be provided. ** The English version should be considered the primary source of information when it comes to seed names and character names, if they differ, then the Korean, before Japanese; IE, Doran Mann should be used for the pink-haired mandrake players receive first, not Aruna. ** However, the Japanese names, if they exist, should be documented and romanized. ** For seeds that came out in the Japanese version before the Korean, such as the Ranmaru Seed, precedence should be given to the Japanese version. * Follow seed naming convention. Use the accepted translation of a seed name, please, for consistency. Use the official English seed names when possible. ** For making a seed article, proper format is the seed number, followed by the name, such as 1.1 Horticulture Department Seed. Categorize them with the category Korean version seeds, and Japanese version seeds if they are included there. If they are an event seed in the Japanese version, categorize them with Japanese event seeds instead. As of the release of the English version, please ensure that seeds available in English are categorized with English version seeds. *** Some seed numbers vary in the Japanese version. Use the Korean numbers in this case; the Japanese number will be noted in the article. ** In instances where a seed is Japanese only, use the same format, with "JP" added to the beginning, such as JP 4.22 Ranmaru Seed. Categorize them with the category "Japanese version seeds", and "Korean version seeds" if they are included there. If they are an event seed in the Korean version, categorize them with Korean event seeds instead. *** Collab seeds, such as the JP Collab Seed Miracle Train, do not need to be categorized as limited as all collabs are limited. *** Thus far, Japanese-origin seeds have not yet been numbered in the Korean version, as they've been released there as limited event seeds, unnumbered. If this changes, policies may be amended. *** If any special seeds come out in the English version that are exclusive to it, rules will be added to reflect it. Image Guidelines * I (PrinceMichaelis, the owner & admin) use a Unity asset ripper to pull the sprites of characters and seeds from the game for best quality. I will try to keep the art updated but I have limited time and energy. If anyone wants to volunteer to help with this, I will make a guide to how to do this. * Due to how the CG bromides work, you cannot rip them from game assets until you have unlocked them, so compiling a high quality gallery of these is top priority. Please do not screencap them, but rip them from the game assets directly. I can make a guide on this if it is needed. * This wiki is not for hosting fanart, unless it is a doujinshi product that is available (or was) for actual purchase. Templates * Here are useful templates designed for the wiki. Please use them. ** Seed Infobox - Infobox for seed entry pages. ** Character Infobox - Infobox for character pages. ** Story Template - Template for stories. Due to limitations it must be C&P'd. ** Seed Vital Information - Vital info infobox for seed pages. ** Mixer Information - Mixer version of vital info. ** Use the default gallery template for galleries. ** Collapsible Text - Collapsible text. Due to limitations it must be C&P'd. Category:Mandrake Boys Wiki